


The Look

by yuffiehighwind



Series: An Eternity in Cheese Country [4]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: His eyes were drawn to her short, black skirt, but Deimos told her not to flatter herself when Discord caught him looking.





	The Look

"Stop that."

"What? I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were staring at my ass."

"Don't flatter yourself, Discord."

The two stood under an overhang in Athens anticipating the signal from Ares to make their move. Discord paced slowly, catlike, while Deimos leaned against the wall behind them with his arms crossed. Deimos couldn't stop fidgeting and his cousin's repetitive walk back and forth didn't help. Both were antsy, impatient, and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Why mortals couldn't be employed for Ares' schemes, the war god wouldn't say. Discord suspected it was just to keep them occupied.

The humid, Mediterranean climate would have made the gods sweat in their leather armor if they'd actually had sweat glands. All they had to worry about was the beat of the sun, so they'd picked a shady spot to wait.

She _was_ making assumptions before, but now the seed was planted. Deimos found his eyes drawn to that pert little rump she'd told him not to look at. Her black skirt was short, and as she paced the fabric hugged her curves, subtly stretching with the turn of her hips. Deimos grinned. Every time Discord turned around to catch him, he put on a nonchalant gaze into the middle distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally composed February 2008; revised July 2017. I changed the identity of the male character from Strife to Deimos after deciding years later that Discord is Strife's mom, and that just weirds me out now.


End file.
